All Grown Up!
Here's a little treat for everyone. Picture a few years ahead, when the current Harper family children (Catherine, Sam, Courtney Sue, et al) are all teenagers, and they are just beginning their growing pains. Check this out! It was a bright Monday morning as the sun rose in Boston. A young man was walking down Louisburg Square, headed to Commonwealth High School. It was a trip he had taken many a time, and he was wondering what the day would bring. The young man stopped at the corner of Mount Vernon Street and Louisburg Square. He saw a young blond guy hurriedly getting his coat on. He smiled sheepishly. "I swear, Derek," the guy said, "you are always on the ragged edge of disaster." "I know," he said, "you always knew how to call 'em as you see 'em, Sam." Sam Forson grinned at his favorite cousin. Both guys were fifteen years old and were popular freshmen at Commonwealth High. The two had been close friends since they were four years old. "Sorry, Sammy," Derek smiled, "Grandmother Harper was talking with me about school." "It's cool, pal," Sam said, "I got the same speech from Aunt Victoria." "That's nothing, Sam," Derek said, "Ashley was getting the third degree from Aunt Alexandra!" Derek was referring to his father's half-sister, Alexandra Natalya Harper. She was four years younger than Derek and Ashley, and it often amazed him that his aunt was only twelve years old. She attended Harper Academy, and preferred to live there, away from the family, although she still was prone to be around the family. She lived in one of the dorms full time, and was often watched by their uncle Jason. Derek's grandmother was Wendy Harper. Right after Derek's grandfather, Michael, had passed away, his dad, Dylan and his husband, Adam, had Wendy move in. She was his only grandparent left. His birth grandparents had passed away when he was in sixth grade and they left their entire fortune to Derek and Ashley. Their fathers were taking care of it until they came into full possession at age eighteen, which was three years away. There was plenty of room at the townhouse, and it was a warm and welcoming place, especially now that Dylan and Adam were working at Harper Industries. Dylan and his twin sister, Sam's aunt, Sheila Watkins, were the co-CEO's of Harper Industries. Sheila, her husband, Allen Watkins, and their daughter, Catherine, or Cathy, as she preferred to be called, had lived with Dylan and his husband for the entire time they lived in Louisburg Square. Also living there was Derek's uncle Barry; Dylan's favorite male cousin, Roger Lambert; Dylan's great aunt Marilyn; Dylan's best female friend, Libby Atchison; the family's personal attorney, Derick Steensland; and two more of Derek's extended family, his uncle Shawn and his Aunt Audra. It was revealed that years ago, that Dylan and Sheila were twin siblings (Michelle Harper was their mother, having given birth to them long before her first marriage). Their mother had lived in London for a long time, but still kept in touch with her children and her grandchildren. Sam's parents, Bryan and Anyssa Forson were still living in Louisburg Square. Bryan was now a criminal courts judge, while Anyssa had long since retired from her law practice. Her friends, Camilla Abbott, Anita Sheridan, Diana Ames, Lyla Ann Amherst; Anngelique Minzell and Sheila McAllister took over her law practice, and have it going well. The practice, which grew swiftly in Boston, was called Forson, Abbott, Ames, Sheridan, Amherst; Minzell and McAllister. "At any rate," Sam said, "I talked with Aidan. He wants us to meet him at School." Sam was referring to the third member of their set, Aidan Atherton. Aidan's two dads, Aaron and Rusty Atherton, owned one of the finest bistros in the Back Bay area. The two guys saw two more of their cousins coming out the same door Derek came out of. It was Cathy and AJ Wilson. Cathy's eyes sparkled when she saw Derek. Cathy was Sheila and Allen Watkins' daughter, and AJ was Rosemary and Mark Wilson's son. Both were also attractive. Cathy always loved to dress in top style, since her mother was also a fashion designer, besides her job as co-CEO of Harper Industries. AJ's dad, Mark, was a Senior Vice President at Bank of America; while his mom, Rosemary, worked as a historian at Harvard and still worked at WBOS-TV. Much like Derek's dad and Cathy's mom are, and their grandparents were, Cathy and Derek were exceptionally close. The close bond that Michael and Michelle had as twins, had been passed on to Dylan and Sheila, and they had passed it on to Cathy and Derek as well, although Derek was adopted. "Hey, guys," Cathy smiled, "have you seen Courtney Sue and Jolie?" Derek shook his head; Sam looked at Cathy. "Courtney had to get to school early," Sam said, "she had to meet with one of her teachers about some college plans; and Jolie had an early soccer practice." Courtney Sue, Sam's twin sister and best friend, had been looking at pre-college courses, due to her high IQ, Sam had been also, since his IQ was as high as his sister's; their youngest sister, Jolie, still as much of a tomboy as she was when she was a child, was a very highly honored athlete. She excelled in soccer and she was one of the mainstays of Commonwealth High's soccer team. "What about Ellie?" AJ asked. Ellie was Sam's middle sister. She was still a bit shy, not as much as she had been as a child, but she was still intimidated by large crowds. Ellie was at school herself and she thrived there as well, but she was still awkward socially. However, their other cousin, Maggie Atchley, was helping Ellie get through it. Ellie and Maggie were best friends. Ellie was one of the top ballet dancers in Boston, and she was planning on continuing her dance after she graduated High School. Ellie's best friend was Valerie Anne Ames; the daughter of Harper family friends, Scott and Diana Ames. The group saw Maggie come up from her Aunt Marta's house. Marta Harper was her uncle Aaron's former wife. She was staying over with her Indian-born aunt, while Aaron was out of town. She also got along with her second cousin, David Macquarie, who was Aaron's son by a previous relationship. David was also out of town with his dad. After their amicable divorce, Marta and Aaron still lived together. Aaron dated a lot, and so did Marta. Due to her late mother's fashion modeling, and her aunt Sheila's fashion house, Maggie was always dressed in the latest styles. She was also influenced by her Aunt Marta, who taught her how to dress in a more exotic, yet very age-appropriate, style. With her curly brown hair and her enchanting blue eyes, Maggie was as beautiful as anything. "Morning, everyone," Maggie smiled, "how are you all this morning?" Maggie's speech had always had a British accent to it, because of her being born in London. It was a trait she would possess all her life, and one her family encouraged. Her mother, Hannah Atchley had been killed when she was a child at the hands of her evil great Aunt Erica, and although the loneliness was paralyzing at times, she thrived, with most of the female influences coming from her aunts and her great aunts. Steven and Samantha Bennett had gotten married when Maggie was four years old, a year before her mother died. At first, Samantha hadn't thought the idea was good, having been married twice in her life, but Steven had convinced her. Maggie lived with her dad, Craig; her grandmother, Elspeth, who was still spry and active at her advanced age; her grandmother's sister, her aunt Maranda Boudoin; her Uncle Steven and her Aunt Samantha, who had moved into the Atchley Mansion, at the bequest of her mother. Also living there was Maggie's great-aunt Ardith Bennett. Not long after that, Derek's sister, Ashley came out. "Derek," she said smiling, "you forgot your bag." Derek grinned shyly, "Thanks, Ash," he said, "I had been looking for it." "It was in the bathroom, on the hamper, silly," she smiled affectionately at her twin brother, "you are always doing that." Ashley had grown up from being as bombastic as she was as a child. She was more now into looking out for her quiet brother. However, she was an excellent orator, and was one of the stars of the Commonwealth High School Speech and Debate teams. "Thanks, Ash, I swear, I never ever remember it," he smiled. "You're scatterbrained," Ashley hugged her brother, "and we love you for it. I wouldn't have it any other way." "We'll help you," Sam grinned, wrapping his arm around his buddy, "we'll keep an eye out for ya." The cousins walked down Charles Street to Commonwealth High. Outside the steps, Courtney Sue was waving to them. "Hi everyone," she greeted them cheerfully, "Ellie is inside, and so is Jolie." Sam grinned at his sister. Courtney Sue grinned back. They were the ones with the closest bond. Courtney Sue was the most cheerful of the quads. Where Sam was sweet-natured but practical; Ellie was a bit withdrawn and Jolie was tomboyish and bombastic, Courtney Sue was the more upbeat and optimistic of the four. When any of the cousins needed a smile and an encouraging word, Courtney Sue was the one the cousins turned to for support and a cheerful word. At times, though, Courtney and Jolie had a rivalry. Courtney thought Jolie could be too brash and bombastic and always had to win; while Jolie thought Courtney was too cheerful and too optimistic to be believed. Usually Courtney Sue had the last word when Jolie went too far, with one well-placed "Serena"! Serena was her given name, which she did not like. Ellie came out. She was still shy, but she was more outgoing with her family and cousins. However, in spite of her shyness, she was entrancingly beautiful. She often took care to look her best in everything she did. She and her best friend, Valerie Anne, often were trying different hair styles and were always dressed in the best clothes. "Hi guys," she said, "hi Derek." Derek saw Ellie and smiled. Both were quiet and shy, and so they connected a bit more. "How did the meeting with your teacher go, Court?" Sam asked his sister. Ever since they were children, Sam and Courtney Sue were the closest of the four and were each other's best friend. "Most positively, Sam," Courtney Sue smiled, "Mrs. Schroyer told me that I have a good potential to take pre-college classes at Harvard!" "That is great news, sis," Sam smiled, giving her a hug. "I think so too," she said, "and she said she could even find me a major already." "Very impressive," Maggie smiled, "have you thought that over?" "Not really, Maggie," Courtney Sue said, "there are so many options, but I really am aiming towards journalism." "Journalism, huh?" Ashley smiled, "You want to be the next Nellie Bly, eh?" "I guess so," Courtney Sue laughed, "Great Aunt Joyce told me about it, and so did Aunt Susie." "I am pleased with that," Cathy said, "would you take online courses, or what?" "Probably online courses," Courtney Sue said, "Aunt Courtney told me she could help with that." "That is so awesome, Court," Derek smiled, "I think you would do a great job." "Thank you, dear sir," Courtney Sue smiled back affectionately, and gave Derek a hug. Jolie came out. She was still dressed in her soccer uniform. Aidan Atherton was waiting for him. "About time," she said, "where were ya?" "I'd like to know that too," Aidan said, grinning. "I forgot my bag again," Derek said sheepishly, "thanks to Ashley, I have it." "You guys!" She shook her head and smiled affectionately. "What a bunch we are." "Yeah, we are," AJ grinned at his cousin; "we're from different parents, but we're blood." Jolie nodded, "That we are," she affirmed, "and that does include you and Ashley, Derek." The group was quieted. This was the first time that Jolie had ever thought that Derek and Ashley belonged with them. This solidified that the twins were truly Harpers. The cousins all hugged, but then the warning bell went off. All of them went their separate ways. Aidan and his friends headed towards the gym. Meanwhile, at Bryan and Anyssa Forson's house, Dylan and Adam Harper were talking with Bryan, who was taking a rare day off from being a judge. "Can you believe that we've been together for nearly fifteen years now?" Adam said, giving Dylan a look of adoration. "About the same amount of time that Nyssa and I have been married," Bryan smiled. "You and Anyssa are a beautiful couple," Dylan grinned, "you are a good team." "And so are you and Adam," Bryan said, "He's been a great help to you since Alex. I was so glad that she and I were able to be at Susie and Patrick's wedding. And we were glad that you guys could attend too." "Of course we'd be there," Dylan smiled, "Susie's family to us, and we do for family. It was wonderful to be there for Patrick, Susie and Ellen." Anyssa's sister and long-time best friend, Susannah Lucas had finally married her long-time boyfriend, Dr. Patrick Kurtz, which finally gave her daughter, Ellen, a loving stepfather. The fact that Ellen and Patrick had always been close helped a lot. Bryan and Anyssa took some vacation time and went to Somerset where the wedding took place. Adam, Dylan, Derek and Ashley went along as well. Sam, Courtney Sue and Ellie had also attended. Jolie had been away at Soccer Camp in Maine at that time, but Courtney Sue, Ellie and Ashley brought back lots of pictures. Patrick helped give Ellen his last name, and she passed medical school in Chicago. She was now known as Dr. Ellen Kurtz and she lived in Somerset and practiced with her father. "Ellen was thrilled," Bryan said, "She told me that it was the best thing she had ever had, aside from her adoption by Susie." "Yes, it was wonderful," Adam said, "Ellen called us a few nights ago and she was enthused. She is handling her residency well, and with her dad, it's been helpful." "Although Patrick, Susie and Ellen live in Somerset most of the time," Anyssa said, as she came in the living room, "they live here over the summers at the house that Uncle Mike had bequeathed to Aunt Wendy." "And now, we're truly all family," Dylan said, "I was wondering if you and Anyssa wanted to go out to dinner one night. Adam and I were looking to try out that new restaurant on Charles Street. Lorraine told us about it." "I am sure we can do that," Bryan said, "how about Wednesday? Maybe your mom would come?" "I am sure she would love that," Dylan said, "Mom would be thrilled." "Then that is what we will do," Bryan grinned affectionately at his wife's cousin. "What will we do?" Anyssa came in, dropping a kiss on her husband's head, and kissing her brother and brother in-law's cheeks. "We're planning on going out to dinner Wednesday night," Bryan informed his wife, "you, me, Dylan, Adam and Wendy." "That sounds like a wonderful idea," Anyssa smiled, "where would we go?" "Lorraine gave Dyl and Adam an idea about a new restaurant over on Charles Street," Bryan said, "she told Adam and Dylan about it. What do you think?" "Good idea," Anyssa smiled. Meanwhile, later that afternoon, after school, Jolie was finishing dressing from her soccer practice. Her best friend, Luanna Jensen, the daughter of her Aunt Jennifer's friend, Lois Jensen, was dressing after practice too. The two friends had bonded since kindergarten, and they were good together on the squad, having played since they were kids. This was the best time they had to talk. "Heard anything about Ashlyn Cryer?" Luanna asked. "I think I know who she is," Jolie said, "my dad knows her dad, Wyatt?" Mr. Wyatt Cryer was a transplanted southerner from Savannah, Georgia. His family was quite wealthy. He was also former drug addict who cleaned up himself, and he now worked as a substance abuse/mental health counselor at Commonwealth. When Maggie Atchley had had some disturbing nightmares, he had helped her come to terms with them. She had undergone some counseling, with the help of her Aunt Sharmaine, and she was now better able to cope with what her birth circumstances were. His adopted daughter, Ashlyn, was a budding politician who served on the student government. She and Jolie were good friends. "Yeah, she had to go down to Savannah," she said. Jolie was flummoxed. "Why would she go to Savannah?" she asked. "To see her half-brother," Luanna said, "Mom told me that her dad wanted her to meet him, and for her to see her Aunt Amanda's grave. Although his father was dead set against it." Jolie yawned, "To be perfectly honest," she said, "I didn't like Ashlyn's grandfather. I remember when they came up here to visit Mr. Cryer. I like her grandmother all right. She's a strong willed woman and she adores Ashlyn, but Former Governor Cryer? I think that man is sheer evil! He came up to Boston for a judicial conference, he was the keynote speaker. His speech went over like a lead balloon," She grinned at the thought, "From what Courtney Sue told me about it, the speech was so boring that everyone fell asleep. Nobody in that room liked that speech OR him! Dad didn't like him, I know Mom didn't, she made it clear exactly what she thought of Jim Cryer, neither did ANY of Mom's law partners; and neither did Uncle Patrick or Aunt Susie. And Uncle Dylan just plain despised him on sight." "Wow," Luanna said, "Not even your Uncle Dylan liked him? But he likes everyone!" "Lu," Jolie grinned, thinking affectionately about her sensitive uncle, "Uncle Dyl is just a natural born sweetheart. He always gives everyone a fair chance, but there are just some who are no damned good. Uncle Dyl knew that, and he could sense his evil. Governor Cryer was an evil one." "Remember that movie we watched at your house? The Long Hot Summer?" Luanna asked. "I do, Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward. I LOVE that movie." Jolie said, "Governor Cryer made Orson Welles as Will Varner look like a saint!" Besides her tomboyish nature, Jolie was an avowed movie fanatic. That came about when she was twelve years old. She had a whole wall of DVDs and Blu-Rays in her room. Her taste in movies were classic moves from the 1950s through the 1970's, although she also had the holy grail of classic movies, Citizen Kane, Gone with the Wind and the Wizard of Oz. She also possessed classic TV shows, which also kind of tied into her liking media. She enjoyed Media class and was often studying her media lessons. She was a good student across the board, and also took Latin. "What about Mr. Cryer, though?" Luanna said, "Did he ever remarry after his wife passed away?" "No, he never remarried. I think Mr Cryer's marriage to Scarlett Applebaum was more of an arragement than a marriage. Ashlyn told me that he was very angry at his father for even arranging it," Jolie said, "I have nothing against Ashlyn, she's a decent girl and I like her, she is one of our circle, you know. Her father is ok, too, he's a good counselor, and was very helpful when Maggie had her nightmares dealing with her late birth father, Nigel. Her extended family, though, they are something else again!" "What is it about her family?" Luanna asked, "I won't pretend to say that Mr. Cryer's father doesn't creep me out either." "Her grandfather was a very evil judge down there in Savannah;" Jolie said, "my Facebook friend Alinda Fairleigh, from Atlanta, told me that all the time he was governor, he had a very corrupt administration!" "I think everyone knew that, Jolie," Luanna said, "that was national news." "The one I felt sorriest for was Mr. Cryer," Jolie said, "Alinda told me that Amanda had finally snapped after she found out about her dad's constant cheating, she went and killed herself sometime after that." "Mr Cryer straightened himself out," Luanna said, "after what he went through with his wicked father." "He got ruined by that man," Jolie agreed. "He was acquitted from that vehicular homicide charge," Luanna said. "Really?!" Jolie was stunned. "Who told you that?" "Ashlyn told me herself," Luanna said, "she was very honest about it. She's like her grandmother Cryer. Very open and honest. Especially since he hired his family's housekeeper to help him raise her after her mother died." "She was raised by a housekeeper?" Jolie didn't know what to think. "That's not what I said," Luanna said gently, "You misunderstood me, and that is my fault. Her dad raised her, had done so since her mother died, but Hanna Young, his family's housekeeper, and an old friend of his mother Katheryn, also helped, and so did Katheryn. She was more of a mother to Ashlyn than her own mother was." "Wow," Jolie said, "no wonder Ashlyn was so defensive when Natalya Brookshire insulted her." "Natalya Brookshire," Luanna said coldly, "is nothing more than an entitled brat!" Jolie looked at her friend, "Wow," she said, "I didn't think you liked her, but I could be safe in saying you literally despise her!" "I have never said I hated anyone," Luanna said grinning, "but I clearly do hate Natalya Brookshire!" "Oh, do I hear that," Jolie said, "I don't much like her myself. I think it is just because her daddy is a big shot at MIT, she thinks she is all that. She must have taken Bethany Arthur lessons." "Oh yes, your Aunt Jennifer's enemy," Luanna said, "My mom told me that Bethany was a real piece of work." "Yes," Jolie said, "Aunt Violet told me what she did to Amber Wellston. Thank heavens Bethany moved out of Boston, so Aunt Violet was rid of her once and for all." Bethany Arthur, who had hated Jennifer and her sister, Violet, had left Boston some years back and moved to Paris, where she became an administrator at a private girls school. She was in her element. "But YOU are all that, my dear Jolie," Luanna grinned, "your daddy is a criminal courts justice here in Boston." "And your mother is one of the best known professors of humanities at Harvard, my dear Luanna," Jolie grinned back. "So, we're all that too!" The two girls were on their way to Luanna's car. Luanna helped Jolie get back home and they hung out and did their homework together until Luanna went to pick her mom up from Harvard. In exchange, Jolie helped her out by paying for her gas. Luanna's mother and Jolie's aunt, Rosemary were also very good friends, since both worked at Harvard. "When do you think you will get your own car, Jolie?" Luanna asked. "I don't know," Jolie admitted, "our birthday is coming up soon, and I am thinking that a car might be up for discussion." "I forgot," Luanna said, "you and your brother and sisters have the same birthday." "Yeah," Jolie said, "me and my sibs are all connected, but different in our likes and ambitions." Luanna saw Sam, Aidan and Derek walking home. Jolie waved at the three guys. "Now, they are a mix, aren't they?" Luanna grinned. "They've been close since we were kids," Jolie smiled, "they were the only two boys I ever knew who played dolls and tea parties! When Aidan moved to town, he joined their set. Courtney and Ellie also joined them." "Did they keep their dolls?" Luanna asked. "Yeah, they did," Jolie smiled, affectionately thinking of her practical but sensitive brother and her shy and sweet-natured cousin. "Why?" Luanna asked. "Well, darling," Jolie said, "I think since Courtney, Ellie and I played with trucks all our growing up years, and I still do, why wouldn't Sam play with his dolls?" "And Derek?" Luanna asked. "Derek was the same way," Jolie said, "Ashley was always playing with balls and trucks too. So Derek had more time to be with his dolls. I hated dolls, especially baby dolls, which I wouldn't touch with a barge pole, so I gave mine to Sam and Derek. They always took good care of them too, they do a better job of it than I would have." "What about your sisters?" Luanna asked. "Courtney and Ellie were not as gung ho about dolls either," Jolie said, "I mean Ellie and Courtney had their favorites and Ellie still has her favorite teddy bear that she's had since we were kids, and when they got duplicates, which happened a lot of the time, they went to Sam and Derek. One time, when we were celebrating Derek and Ashley's seventh birthday, Courtney had gotten two dolls. They were like her favorite doll she had since we were babies. Courtney was grateful, but she was so embarrassed with being given something she already had, that she gave one to Derek and one to Sam." Luanna laughed, "So that was when the tradition began," she said. Jolie grinned, "Yep, although it has always been that way since we were children, the boys got dolls, and we girls got cars," she said. "Sam is more practical than I am, but he still loves his dolls. At age 15, he still sleeps with Lollie. The doll that started it all for him." Luanna smiled, "Who got him that one?" she asked. Jolie grinned, "My Aunt Sheila," she said, "it was the first doll he got when he was a baby." Later that night, Sam was in bed. He sat up, and went over to his doll shelf. It was a veritable village of baby dolls he had had over the course of his fifteen years. He and Derek often compared their dolls, and they were very much loved. They were all different, each having been loved by Sam, at various times of his life. But one doll always stood out. He took his favorite doll. His beloved Lollie, the doll he had ever since he was a baby thanks to his aunt Sheila, and crawled back into bed. He hugged his favorite doll tightly, and snuggled it close to him, and he went right to sleep. Some things never change. Category:One-off episodes Category:Episodes